Insert Title Here
by A Fine Frenzy
Summary: Bella and her brothers arrive in a new school, nothng new there. How does there first day go? The bronze-haired player...does Bella really hate him?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story, I'm probably not going to update it as much as New Beginnings and Nervous Bella Goes To Forks unless I get lots of reviews or people really like it (no that wasn't a hint of any sort, however I would appreciate of you pressed that little button down the bottom to review ****). But I hoped you liked it. Bella isn't going to be weak, and listen to Edward all the time. She's going to be the strong, independent woman she should have been in Twilight…**

**Bella POV**

It was the first day of school. I hated first days at new schools. But it was common, mainly because Jazz and Em just couldn't keep out of trouble. My emotions were a mixture of disgust and adoration as I thought of my brothers cum best friends. They were over-protective and over-bearing… and I loved them both so much I thought I would die of anything ever happened to them. I shook my head, clearing it of all thoughts that didn't relate to my first day at school. I looked at the time. It read 7:00. _ Time to get ready. _Normally I wouldn't have started to get ready this early, but it was the first day today and I decided I had to wear 'good' clothes. I had spoken to Jazz and Em, and with the use of a lot of tears I had managed to convince to lay off the pranks and jokes that got them kicked out of school for at least two months. Which meant that on the 23rd of August, the whole school was gonna get soaked or tripped or there was going to be a major food fight. I frowned at the last thought. Last time there was a food fight I got hit in the head with a pie. For the second time in the last 10 minutes I shook my head to clear it of all thoughts. _What did Mum say about eyeliner? _I had decided I didn't want to look like a clown on the first day of school and so I just went with the eyeliner. Eye liner was easy, even I could handle it. By the time I was finished, I had to admit I had done a good job. _Now for the hair, something simple or elaborate? Because I can't just do it in a ponytail. _I thought for a moment, and decided on a bun that my best friend Lucas once said looked good on me. _Hope to God Lucas knew what he was talking about. _In the end I decided it had to do. _Okay, now for the hardest part… clothes. _I was truly worried about this part; it wasn't that I had no fashion sense. I did. It was just I had no idea what to wear. In the end I decided my brown boots, a pair of dark-wash jeans and a white shirt with my leather jacket would do it. I looked at my Chucks mournfully, I lived in those things, _they're definitely making an appearance tomorrow. _**(Sorry for going into detail with the clothes, I wasn't going to but then I decided because I opened the topic of clothes I couldn't just leave you hanging). **I grabbed my bag, and headed downstairs. It was only 7:30, but Jazz and Em wear both big guys and couldn't feed themselves. Knowing Em, he could probably burn water… and that wasn't even possible. _They better like the toast I make, because there's no way in hell I'm making anything else. _I was just standing there daydreaming about what could possibly happen on the first day of school when Jazz and Em both came bounding down the stairs.

"Emmett Peter Swan if you take a bite out of that piece of toast I'll kick you in the one place you _do not _want to be kicked." I growled. I know, I know. I sound like a control freak but I cannot stand it when people can't wait until the food is on the table to start eating. This is a habit that both Dad and Emmett possess. It was irritating, but I couldn't very well shout at my dad, so I was left with the duty to make sure that Emmett broke the habit before it became too ingrained in him to stop. I had obviously failed in my quest but that didn't mean I could try.

"Okay, okay. Jesus, woman. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I think someone's nervous." Jasper said slyly. I narrowed my eyes at him. But he couldn't have been more right. My daydreaming hadn't featured many good scenarios. I shuddered. I looked at my two brothers. They were both so… adorable. I knew they were going to popular. Especially with the girls. I couldn't say the same for myself. It wasn't that I never got any attention from the opposite gender, because I did. I just didn't particularly like it and once guys realised that they just stopped chasing. Of course some just thought the whole playing hard to get thing made the chase even better. Emmett and Jasper dealt with them. After I had dealt with them of course, I couldn't let the guys have all the fun, now could I? Uncle Sean's Marine fighting skills had come in handy quite a bit the past few years. So had the self-defence classes. I grinned to myself. Emmett and Japer looked at me like I was crazy. I cleared my throat.

"Guys, could you try not to be such man-whores and kiss every girl that comes up to you. Because it's kinda disgusting watching you suck face with every girl in the grade, and I don't want to here stories of their amazing kiss with one of you in the change rooms. That's some dirty shit right there." Emmett and Jazz just laughed. _It's true, _ I thought to myself, _ I don't want some random blonde bimbo to start talking about how amazing my brother's French kissing skills are while I'm standing there behind them. _I was just about to say so, when I looked at the time.

"CRAP! We're gonna be late for school. Hurry up and eat you two idiots, how much time does it take you to get dressed? I'm a girl, and I don't take that long to get dressed!"

"Maybe cos' we wanna give the ladies out there something to look at it?" suggested Em with a waggle of his eyebrows. I looked at him with disgust. I grabbed them both by their arms and pushed them into the backseat of the car.

"Bells, since when have you been so strong?" Jasper asked shocked.

"Since Uncle Sean taught me how to kick someone's ass." I hissed. They both shut up after that. I started the car, and we sped off. I connected my iPod and it started to play. I really needed to relax. I sighed as Go Audio came one. I leaned back into the seat. After 5 minutes, I decided to that it couldn't go on like this. _Be brave Bella, they laugh more the longer you wait._

"Okay then, who in this car knows how to get to Forks High." As predicted both Em and Jazz began howling with laughter. I grounded my teeth together. _You're gonna make a trip to the dentist inevitable at this rate. _I immediately stopped. Eventually we did make it to the god-damned high school. _No thanks to me. _I tried to find a parking space but the damned car I was driving wasn't listening to me. In the end we found a parking spot next to a mini-van. _At least our car wouldn't stand out. _I Phoenix the cars had been flashy and it wasn't very surprising to see someone speed off in a Ferrari or a Porsche. Our car had been the butt of many a joke. _At least we're already fitting in. Now, time to start a new day. I hope to God Em and Jazz don't do something stupid…_

**Did you like it? Should I continue it? Because I'm not too sure. Thanks for reading. Please review, I do not own Twilight or its characters and have a good day **


	2. Chapter 2

I am putting myself on a kinda hiatus thing. I will update, just not on my stories. Expect little depressing one-shots… I guess I was right; commitment is totally not my thing.

I am very sorry for this; I didn't think it'd happen. In life it's important to choose the battles that are important. The battles that you _know _you can see out. This _isn't_ one of those battles. My parents aren't a battle that I can ever win. I am sorry.

Can I just add (I'm writing this after finishing this little note) that this sounds like some old, weird lady from the 19th century is writing this? It sounds really off as well…

All my life I've been writing without purpose, and I've been perfectly happy, when I started writing for FF I wrote with purpose yet I still enjoyed as much as I did before. So is their much point to writing on Fan Fiction?

Plus, when exams come around there are problems. When the teachers start handing out the assignments there are problems. Not to mention the homework. Don't get me started off on the homework.

I know I'm just making excuses, but isn't better for there to be a reason rather than their just being a small note saying that I can't continue?

I promise to update a bit, I cannot stay away from my writing as it is with any artist and their art. Plus, every teenager lives to go against their parent's wishes, don't they? There will be tiny little one-shots and maybe the ending to The Awkward Life… Unfortunately I highly doubt the ending will be in any way funny. I'm sure many of you know that by now.

I'm happy for you to copy my plots (in your own words of course) just please don't copy my feelings… that is my only desire. In fact, if you wish to (for some reason) 'adopt' any of my stories then just shoot off a quick e-mail and be happy to help… you do whatever you have to do for something like that.

I am unbelievably sorry.

A Fine Frenzy.


End file.
